His Only
by Miss Toughie
Summary: Despite everything, Randy and Dean both figured out that they were the One for each other a few months ago. But now, with new problems arising in their relationship and a sudden change in the roster shaking things up with everyone's careers, will they be able to remain the each other's Only?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a quick note, I wanted to make sure everyone was aware that this is the follow up to His One. While you don't necessarily need to read that first to understand this story, it will probably help you to make more sense of the overall story because I didn't put as much background of these two's relationship into this story. As always, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Elimination Chamber, Minneapolis, Minnesota **

"You stole the show baby." Randy told him before leaning down to press a quick, soft kiss on his temple. Dean did his best to hold back the smile threatening to escape him. He didn't want the guys to see him totally losing control and acting so out of character. It was one thing for Randy to see, but completely different for anyone else.

"You know," Seth stated drily, "he had a little help out there."

Dean turned to look at his best friends, Seth leaning with his back against the locker as he watched Roman dig through his bag in an attempt to find the keys. The large man was forever losing the damn things and Dean had to wonder why they kept letting him hold onto them for the group.

"Right, but he did it best." He heard Randy's teasing voice next to his ear. Dean knew he better step in now, or those two would bicker for hours. He had seen that happen many times before.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." He told his lover before turning back to his bag and placing a few last minute things in before zipping the case shut. "I'll see you back at the hotel okay?" Dean turned just in time to see a small flinch from the larger man. What was that all about?

"Why don't you just hang out here with me, almost everyone is gone already. If we're careful, I'm sure no one will see us." Dean felt his brows drawing together in confusion at the longing he saw in Randy's eyes. He wasn't sure where all this was coming from, this was the way they had been doing this for months and it was working out well for them. Why would Randy want to chance it?

"We better not, you know the fans are still lingering around even if none of the guys did." Dean told him adjusting the strap across his shoulder, trying the get the bag to lay more comfortably.

Silence meet his words, a harsh sound that set Dean's pulse racing. Finally, when he eye was beginning to twitch from the situation, Randy's clipped words, "Yeah, you're right. See you at the room." Dean watched, jaw slack, as Randy turned and left the room without a further glance in his direction.

"Well that was awkward." Roman's deep voice called out. Dean spun around to look at his friends, bewilderment still evident on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, even though he figured his friends wouldn't be able to answer. Suddenly, Dean was dreading returning to the hotel room and what he would find there.

The short car ride to the hotel from the arena was filled with silence, his friends sitting in the front leaving him alone with his thoughts in the backseat. The possibilities of what could be happening between him and Orton left him full of fear, at least on the inside, he would never let someone actually see him afraid. But it wasn't easy, especially at this moment. He hadn't been this much of a wreck since the beginning of their relationship.

With a shaking hand, Dean pulled his cell phone out and thumbed his way to messages. He typed out a quick message, hitting send before he had the chance to change his mind.

_You still want me to come over?_

Dean could feel nothing but the pulsating beat of his own heart. It seemed so loud, he was sure Seth and Roman would be able to hear it in this closed in space. Finally his phone buzzed with a response.

_Yea_

Well that didn't leave him with much hope. Something was really wrong, he could feel it, but Randy wasn't sharing. Not that he was surprised. If there was one thing he had learned through the last couple of months, it was that Randy was as hard headed as he was and neither of them was any good at sharing. Especially their _feelings._ God, he hated that word.

His mind spun with all the possibilities that could be happening. The entire time he was unloading his luggage and making his way to the elevator, his nerves deteriorated even more. They'd had their fights, some might even be classified as blowups, but none of that left him feeling like this.

When they finally got to the room, Dean lowered himself slowly to the bed and stared blankly at the wall.

"Hey man, aren't you headed out." Dean knew why they were asking. He hadn't actually stayed in the room with them in months, even though he was always careful and made sure everyone thought he did. But tonight was different. He didn't even look their way as he shook his head slightly. "I don't think I'll be going over there tonight. Hope you guys don't mind too much." Dean knew they enjoyed having the room to themselves, and he couldn't blame them.

"Of course we don't, but what the hell is going on? I didn't know the two of you were having issues."

"Yea, neither did I." He mumbled before kicking off his shoes and turning down the bed. He didn't bother stripping down before he climbed into the stiff, over-washed sheets. His body and mind felt too heavy to bother with such things.

* * *

_One fucking am._ Randy thought as he paced around the room once again. Dean had texted him at twelve, so an hour later, there was no reason why the man shouldn't be here with him. What the hell was going on? Yeah things had been a little weird between them earlier, but not enough for Dean to be avoiding him. Besides all that, any time Randy had pissed him off, Ambrose hadn't hesitated to get right in his face and tell him about it.

Randy turned and looked at his phone once more, hoping that it would be glowing with an incoming call, text message, _something_. But nothing was displayed, same as it had been for most of the night. He'd broke down and started texting the man about twenty minutes ago. And he still hadn't receive a response. He never bothered to learn what room Dean put his name under for show, he'd always ended up in Randy's anyway so there was never any need. But tonight, he found himself desperate for that information.

Randy grabbed his phone once more and sent out a text to Rollins. Hopefully whatever was bothering Dean wasn't shared with his two best friends. Even as Randy thought that though, he knew it was a long shot.

_Hey what room are you guys in?_

Silence held a strangle hold on the room for the minutes that followed. Fear was starting to seep into his world. If Seth didn't return his text, then Randy had no clue what his next more would be. As terrified as he was at all the possibilities of this not working, Randy tried his best to calm himself and think rationally. It was the middle of the night after all, the man was probably asleep. But Randy held his breathing and heart rate in check as best he could in hopes of stemming his panic. He had no clue what was happening between the two of them and he didn't like it. Finally, when Randy was sure he was in the beginning stages of a panic attack, his phone vibrated with the long awaited response.

_709. DO NOT tell him I told you._

Randy chuckled slightly at the warning he just received. His lover had a bad temper, everyone knew that, and apparently his friends weren't immune to the lash outs.

His first instinct was to run towards the room he now knew his boyfriend was in as quickly as possible, but a little kernel of fear held him back. He thumbed his way through his phone until he found his favorite picture of the man he was steadily falling in love with. Hell, who was he kidding he fell for that guy a long time ago. No, now he was just sinking lower and lower. But in all these months, Ambrose didn't seem to be showing any signs of feeling the same way.

Knowing that, was it truly a good idea for him to go chasing after the man when he seemed to be demanding some time away from him. He tried to convince himself that the answer was yes, but he knew better. Admitting defeat, for tonight at least, Randy threw his phone back onto the night stand before stripping down and sliding under the covers.

Sleep didn't come easily though, he'd forgotten how cold empty sheets could be, it had been months since he'd had that experience. He hadn't realized he'd grown so used to having the warm body next to him. Randy slowly lifted his hand to rub his chest, a dull ache beginning to form there. He hated this, he hated laying here alone wondering what was happening. The two of them had had some downfalls, but nothing like this before, and he couldn't stand it.

His mind was no spinning so much Randy knew there was no chance he was going to get any sleep tonight. Tossing the covers back, Randy swung he legs over the edge and pushed himself up. His fingers twitched with the need he felt to go find Dean and figure out what the hell was happening. But he fought the urge, knowing that wouldn't be the best thing for them right now. He ran his hands over his buzzed hair, reminding himself that he could be blowing all of this out of proportion. Maybe Dean was just tired and didn't feel like sneaking around the hotel in the middle of the night. The stress of keeping all of this a secret was just as tiring as anything physical. He was tired of it, and he was hoping that Dean was starting to feel the same way and was planning on pushing a little here and there for more. But after their exchange before leaving the arena, Randy had little hope of that working. And yes, maybe he hadn't reacted the best to it, but he definitely didn't deserve all of this.

By the time he had finished giving himself that little speech, he was more worked up than he should have been. Actually, rage was starting to seep into his bones, clouding his mind until he did the only thing he could. He quickly pulled on his sweats and shoved his feet into his shoes. He barely remembered to grabbing the keycard before yanking the door open and storming through the hallway, his anger leading the way and keeping his feet moving even though he had just tried to rationally talk himself out of doing just this very thing.

He reached his destination and suddenly the rage that had fuelled him the whole way here dissipated. He hesitated, unsure if this was really what he wanted to do or should do. He took a small step back, ready to turn and leave, but then his mind floated back to the memories he had of the two of them, one standing out above the rest.

"_I don't do scared very well." Dean suddenly shouted out. Randy turned and eyed him carefully. _

"_You don't say," he responded. That was a bit of an understatement as far as he was concerned. _

_Dean just turned and looked at him obviously unimpressed with his response. "What I'm saying is that I can't handle being scared. I usually just take off and avoid the whole thing that bothered me in the first place until it's gone."_

_Randy stared at him in silence for a few minutes, seeing the worry etched into the stress lines around the man's face. He reached out tried his best to smooth away those lines and the worry causing them. "I get it and don't worry. You can run all you want, I'll just have to chase you."_

And suddenly Randy realized, this right here was Dean running because he was scared, just like he described, and Randy knew that he needed to chase him, just like he promised he would. With that memory came newfound confidence and Randy raised his fist to rap on the door in front of him.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I wanted them to get off to a good start, but it just didn't happen. What do you guys think? I've already got a few chapters written so I know which direction they want to go, I just hope it's the right one… Please let me know what everyone thinks!_

_And of course thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell would be pounding on the fucking door in the middle of the goddamn night?!" Dean shouted, fighting to untangle himself from the sheets. Not that he was getting any sleep. It had been months since he had slept alone in a hotel room. Dean looked down at himself taking in his rumpled clothing from the day before. He had no interest in changing before climbing into the bed and he still couldn't find the energy to do so. He made his way to the door before flinging it open, and feeling his knees begin to buckle.

Reaching out to the door frame to steady himself, Dean stared up into the eyes of his lover. He should have been expecting it. Randy wasn't the type of guy to sit back and let things happen around him. But none of that meant that he was happy about finding the tall man in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to find his two roommates sitting on the side of their bed staring at him. He should have had more sense to rip the door open knowing the two men were sharing a bed. Everyone on the roster knew they were together, but there was always a chance that some crazy fan would wind up outside their room and find out about the two men.

Dean turned back around and stared into flinty eyes boring down on him with an intensity that he should be used to by now. But he wasn't. They always seemed voided of emotion to him, always just one step away from manic. Suddenly, Randy took a step forward and grabbed Dean around his arm before he had a chance to step away. In that moment, staring up into those mesmerizing eyes, Dean realized just how much of a predator Randy truly was. And goddamn, it was more of a turn on that he wanted it to be.

"What am I doing here? I'm coming to get you." Randy's voice, though still cold, held something in it, something that made Dean stop his weak attempt at escape and stare up at him. Randy never blinked, never broke contact with him in any way when he told him, "I told you once, back when we were just getting this thing started, that you could run all you want and I would chase you. I meant what I said." And in those words and that stare, he saw something that really scared him. Randy cared, cared more than Dean was ready for him too. Randy wanted more out of this than he was ready to give. And if that was the case, then Dean had an uneasy feeling that all of this was going to come to an end.

"Let's go back to your room." He told Randy in a whisper, he wasn't strong enough to make his voice any louder. He needed all the strength he could gather for the decision he was about to make. He watched as Randy's eyes softened slightly just before he leaned in to softly press their lips together. Dean gave the larger man a slight smile before walking back into the room to grab his phone. He wouldn't need anything else. He glanced up and met Seth's eyes across the room. He was pretty sure that Seth knew what he had planned and he didn't appear to like it.

Dean spun around and headed to the door with confidence he didn't feel. "Come on let's go." He said, pasting a smile on his face he was sure had to appear fake. He shut the door firmly behind him and followed Randy down the carpeted hallway to the elevator. Once inside the small area, watching the doors slide shut, he caught their reflection in the shiny metal. They were a study in contrast. Dark and light, bulky and slender, Randy's well-groomed appearance versus his gruff and chaotic one. They offset each other perfectly, they were so different that they were like puzzle pieces, locked together they were a whole. If only their mental selves could combine so easily.

He remained silent, his nerves building to the point that they felt raw, until Randy swiped his card and they entered the room together. Suddenly, Randy spun around and wrapped his long fingers around Dean's biceps. "What's going on?" he requested, his voice sounding hoarse and full of emotion.

"I thought I could do this, but I just can't." He couldn't believe how weak his voice was, how pathetic he sounded. He didn't want to say what he was about to say but he needed to, he didn't see any other option.

"What are you talking about, what are you trying to tell me?" Randy demanded. He sounded eerily calm, but when Dean locked eyes with the larger man, it was easy to see the turmoil swirling around. His resolve almost broke, but he loved this man, and he wanted him to have everything he deserved. And Dean just wasn't it.

He shook his head slightly and looked down unable to bear seeing what was happening around him. Strong hands clasped his head and forced him to look up, him fighting it every step of the way. The confusion and misery he saw in his lover's gaze just about broke him. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to do this but he had too. He needed to think about Randy and everything he deserved, and that just wasn't him.

"I'm not who you should be with, you should have the best." He replied, his voice breaking as tears streamed down face and coated Randy's hands. He hadn't realized he started crying until then.

"What do you mean? You are the best, you're what I want, what I worked so hard to have." Randy's gentle words did their best to sooth Dean as his fingers attempted to wipe away his tears. His resolve was starting to break, not that it was ever that strong to begin with. He didn't want to do this, he'd never wanted to do this.

"Randy no, trust me, there's more to me than you know and you don't want to know." He did his best to pull away, but Randy's gripped tightened almost painfully. "Shut up!" he screamed at Dean, "You don't mean any of this! How could you say this to me?" Randy's hands trembled so much that Dean felt his head begin to shake slightly. "Don't do this Dean, I love you too much. Please don't do this."

Dean could have handled almost anything but Randy begging him. He looked so devastated that Dean wanted to take it all back, deny all of this ever happened and say whatever was needed to make Randy happy and smiling again. He wanted to so badly, but he just couldn't. "Please Randy, stop it. Don't make this worse. It has to end, this isn't what you need. We couldn't even let people know about us." It was a weak attempted on his part to distract the other man, but he needed something to break, something to give in so that Randy would let him leave.

"That's the way you wanted it. You didn't want anyone to know you were with me and I let that happen just to make you happy. Isn't that enough? Doesn't that tell you how much I want this, want you, despite all your so called problems and secrets."

"Randy stop it, we're not a good pairing. We just don't fit together."

"The hell we don't." Randy responded, his voice stronger and more assured than he had heard it sound for the last few hours.

"Everyone who knows about us said the same thing. We're an 'interesting pairing' and they 'couldn't really see us together.' And when everyone else found out they would probably think the same thing. So let's just end this all now."

"Fuck what everyone else says and thinks. I've never cared about them before and I won't start now." Dean locked eyes with his lover and realized he was telling the truth, he really didn't care what other's thought of him, too bad Dean couldn't make himself feel the same way. He could never picture himself confident enough to let everyone know he was with Randy. He knew deep down that he didn't deserve the man, and so would everyone else. And Dean could just imagine the knowing looks and snide remarks that would be aimed his way if they ever did step out as a couple.

No, Dean didn't want that, couldn't stand even the idea of that. He couldn't see himself admitting what he and Randy had together to the world and Randy deserved more than that. He deserved someone who stand at his side proudly and not be too much of a coward to show everyone how he felt about the man.

Dean finally managed to break away from the stronger man and moved to stand across the room. He turned his gaze towards the love of his life. Dean knew that's what Randy was to him, he just didn't know how to tell him that. So instead he forced himself to take in every detail he could, right down to the calculating eyes, now simmering with hurt and confusion, a look Dean never thought he would see on the older man's face. And he hated himself even more for putting that look there. Randy wanted more, needed more, from Dean than he would ever be able to give and as much as it hurt him, he needed to walk away now, while he still could, because that's what would be best for the man who meant more to him than anyone else ever did or ever could.

And that knowledge if what got him to the door and turning the knob, knowing that Randy was better off, no matter how miserable Dean was or would be, no matter how much Dean would always hurt, this was best for Randy and that's what Dean had always wanted, what was best for his lover.

He almost crumpled in his resolve when Randy's deep voice called out to him, sounding so defeated and miserable, "Dean, please don't do this. I love you."

Dean closed his eyes against the new wave of pain overtaking him and let the door slowly close behind him. "I love you too." He said softly to the closed door. He'd never said those words out loud, even when he felt them down to his very core.

More tears streamed down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe them away know there would just be more to take their place in a matter of seconds, as he turned and left, walking down the hallway, into the elevator, through the lobby and out the front door. A steady down pour met him once he was outside. He drew in a deep breath, his lungs filling with the crisp, cool air that always overtook the atmosphere in a rainstorm. It didn't help anything. He'd never felt this miserable, never felt as if his heart was being ripped apart and burned. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't imagine any future for himself. God help him he couldn't do anything.

* * *

_A/N: I can't remember if I mentioned this in the last chapter, but thank you so much to everyone for reading this. If you've read my stories before, then you know I don't post that with every chapter, but please know that I mean it every time. Hopefully you'll be able to review and let me know what you're are thinking!_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a miserable week. The monotony of driving from one city to the next to wrestle with same people night after night was only broke up by the long, lonely nights he spent lying awake in his hotel room, watching colors and lights from the ignored television dance across the walls and ceiling. He never watched the actual screen, but the sounds were sometimes the only thing that kept him from breaking down.

Hell that was a lie. He'd broke down over and over again and the only comfort the television had given him was that the fact that the volume of Law & Order would hide the sound of his misery through the thin walls. He was such an ass these days that not even Seth and Roman wanted to be around him, and that said something. They'd been friends since they got to NXT, they'd seen Dean at his lowest, but apparently this was worse.

He wanted Randy back and he knew he wouldn't be happy until that happened. But it wasn't going to happen, he would make sure of it. No matter how miserable he was, this was all for the best, he just had to keep reminding himself of that. Even if everyone around him was telling him the exact opposite. 'Go back to him' and 'you know you want to be with him' were things Ryan, Seth and Roman told him quite frequently these days. But he just needed to remember it would get better. It had to, because he wasn't sure how he would survive if it didn't.

"Hey man, you ready for this meeting?" Seth called out from across the room. Dean slowly turned his head and looked at the other two men in the locker room with him. No, he wasn't ready, he didn't want to do this. He wasn't sure why exactly he was being called into the bosses' office, but it was rarely a good thing.

He gave a jerky nod before pulling himself up to stride to the door and begin making his way down the winding hallways. Finally reaching the door marked out to show that one or more of the McMahon's were behind it, Dean waited for his friends to join him at his side before raising his fist to knock. He heard a muffled "Come in" called out and lifted his hand to turn the knob. Pushing his way into the room, his quick steps came to a stuttering halt when he saw the man lounging on the couch against the wall. His heart and lungs seized up inside of his body, barely functioning, as he met the blue eyes of his former lover. Judging from Randy reaction, he hadn't been expecting to see him either. They had become experts at avoiding each other over the last few weeks, and now that they were face to face, any of that sharp pain Dean had managed to dull somewhat came back with a burning fierceness that left him staggering.

"Come on in guys." Stephanie's too-cheery voice rang out into the silence. "Take a seat, now that you're all here, I'll let you know what's going on." Dean managed to force his legs into motion enough that he ended up sitting in a car directly in front of the large desk that dominated the room. The McMahon's were all about show, even back here where the cameras would never see.

"So, I brought you all here to let you know there's been a change. I know we promised you guys a big spot at Mania but that isn't going to happen now." Dean's head snapped up at the sudden announcement. They had been shoved down on the card for weeks with the promise of something big happening at WrestleMania. What the hell was going on? Almost as if it had a mind of its own, Dean's gaze swung around to face Randy. The bastard didn't look the least bit surprised. _He'd known this was going to happen, _Dean realized suddenly, anger at what this implied dawned on him_._

Dean had spent so much time worrying about what would happen to his career if the guys in the back found out he was with Randy, when he should have been more worried about what would happen to his career if he and Randy didn't last. Apparently it was a quick spiral back down the ladder. He barely held back the bile that threatened to escape him.

"We're still going to give you a push though, a big one, it's just not going to be able to happen until after WrestleMania. Actually we're planning on turning you guys face officially. The fans have already done it for the most part. We're putting you guys up against The Authority." Dean's head snapped back around, completely lost now, and getting more so by the second.

"I thought we already were." Seth sounded out. Dean sat there perfectly fine with letting Seth lead the conversation, same as Roman was apparently.

Stephanie's face lit up with a smile that Dean wasn't sure he'd seen on her before, or even wanted to see. "Well yes, but we're actually going to reform Evolution and make it a three on three feud. It should be great. The old era vs the new era. We think the fans will love it."

Dean couldn't think of anything after hearing who he was going to be feuding with next. Evolution. Randy was in Evolution. He was going to be feuding with Randy.

All he wanted to do was avoid him and God help him now he was going to be in a ring with that man, grabbing him and fighting with him. Dean sat there quietly listening to the conversations going on around him but not interacting. It didn't escape his notice that Randy seemed to be doing the same. But where Dean was staring at a small stain on the carpet, he could feel Randy's eyes boring into him.

He sat there felling his skin heat up at being under the scrutiny of that hard gaze once more. As much as he didn't want it to, it sent tingles shooting all over his body, turning him on in a way he hadn't been since the last time he was in Randy's presence. He fought it for as long as he could, but he finally lifted his head enough to clash gazes. Damn it, he wished he wouldn't have done that, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't break his gaze away. His body was starved for the sight of the older man and now that he had it, he didn't want to let it go.

The world came crashing back around him with sound of his name being called out. "Dean, does that work for you?" He forced his eyes to move back over to the woman sitting in front of him, her gaze moving back and forth between himself and Randy. They obviously hadn't been subtle in their staring contest. As perceptive as Stephanie was, Dean couldn't let her know he had completely missed almost the entire conversation. "Yeah, it all sounds good to me." He hazarded a guess at what would be appropriate for him to say, hoping that he had guessed right. He didn't think he could handle the embarrassment if he wasn't.

"Okay, good then. Well, we'll follow the script as it is for now and then next week, we'll bring Hunter and the other guys into your storyline. I'm hoping it'll be a pretty smooth transition." Stephanie told them, already reaching for her phone and moving on to another task. They were obviously dismissed. Now he just had to figure out what the hell had just happened.

* * *

He was watching him from across the gorilla. Dean couldn't help but let a tiny smile form at that thought, his mind flashing back to all those months ago when that was all that he and Randy had. But that smile quickly dissolved when he remembered all that had happened between the two of them since then. He was so caught up in his memories that he didn't realized Randy had moved until he was standing in front of him and Dean's gaze was once more running up that chiseled body to meet the eyes that were burned into his memory.

The blue seemed duller somehow, like some of the light had gone out of Randy's eyes. Dean didn't like that, and he didn't like that he was the one who had caused this even more. They're breakup was supposed to be better for Randy. Dean could handle being miserable as long as he knew that Randy was doing okay, because that was the whole reason he had brought the two of them to a gruesome end, so that Randy could be happy and with someone better, even if that thought did leave him fighting back tears and bile.

"Hey Dean." Randy said softly.

"Randy." Dean replied briskly. He didn't want this conversation to draw out any longer than it needed to, hearing that voice again was torturous.

"How have you been?"

"Great." Jesus, how much shorter with this man did he have to be for him to get the picture.

"Seriously Dean, what the fuck is going on? You've been avoiding me like I might have the fucking plague. This is really getting old."

"Look I just don't want to see you any more okay? Why the hell can't you just get that?" Dean finally felt his own anger beginning to rise. He didn't like being yelled at, no matter who was doing the yelling.

"We work in that same fucking company. How could you think we'd never run into each other as long as we're both still wrestling here?" Randy asked, his weariness starting to show through.

Dean allowed all the coldness he could manage to seep into his voice when he narrowed his eyes and hissed out "I figured you had plans to change that for me." Dean knew it was a petty thing to say, but he was hurting and he wanted those around him to hurt just as bad.

And that had done the trick. Randy snapped his head back as if he'd been smacked. "I can't believe you would think that of me after everything." Randy's own voice had taken on an edge that Dean quickly categorized as dangerous. Silence reigned over the two men, neither knowing what to do or say next. Finally, Randy looked away to glare across the open space before shaking his head and walking away.

"That was a shitty thing to say." Roman mumbled, the usually silent man looking at him as if he just didn't understand. Dean just looked over his shoulder at the other men, ignoring the disgust he saw in both his friend's eyes. "Come on, let's get upstairs."

* * *

_A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all the new followers and favorites this story got over the last week. I hope everyone continues to like these men and their story._


	4. Chapter 4

A pounding on his door pulled him from his stupor. He had no interest in walking across the room, but he knew who was on the other side of that door, and it was the only way he was going to make the pounding stop. He grudgingly stood up from the bed and ripped the door open with as much force as he could muster, hoping the idiot on the other side of the door took the hint. He didn't.

John simply raised one solitary eyebrow at the action, probably categorizing it as one of what he liked to call 'Randy's dramatic moments.' He stared at the man, hoping to intimidate him into going away, but he'd known that was a lost cause before he even bothered.

"This whole thing is getting old and I'm bored with it." He said calmly while leaning against the door frame, as if what he said made sense to Randy.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, before he realized he'd fallen directly into a trap. He'd steadfastly ignored any and all statements or questions that could lead to the discussion of Dean Ambrose for almost a month now. But watching his friend's face slowly morph into a smile Randy realized that streak wasn't going to continue.

"You're miserable without him, you know it and so does everyone else."

"Everyone else? Everyone else who?" Randy asked, panic settling back into his bones. How would everyone find out what was going on.

John rolled his eyes at Randy's reaction. "Just so I don't forget to mention it at some point during this little lecture, you're a jackass." He told him through gritted teeth before shouldering his way into the room and dropping down on the bed, making himself right at home. With little other option, Randy allowed the door to swing shut and turned to face the oncoming verbal attack he could feel brewing.

"That didn't answer my question." He responded, refusing to raise to the bait.

John looked at him through hooded eyes, clearly annoyed that he didn't get the reaction he wanted. After a few tense seconds of silence, he finally answered. "I mean everyone as in _everyone._ You've been a jerk towards anyone that was stupid enough to glance at you for weeks. The entire roster's noticed it, hell all of catering and wardrobe has too. Barely anyone can stand to be around you."

"Then why are you here?" Randy snapped, more bothered by his friend's words than he wanted to acknowledge.

"Because I'm your friend asshole, and I want to be here for you and help you even if you do make it a miserable experience."

"Who the hell asked for your help?!" Randy shouted, hands clenching into fists at his side, his anger finally getting the best of him. "I don't need your help."

"The hell you don't." John told him with amazing calm. "You run around this place screaming at anyone who tries to get close and doing your best to try and make people hate you. Well guess what? That isn't what you need, it's just what you think you need." John had, at some point, stood and was leaning down until he was right in Randy's face before making his next statement. "Dean fucked you over. You know it and now you need to deal with it. He isn't coming back and you need to deal with that fact instead of holding out hope and making yourself, and everyone else, miserable."

He said it all so easily, like it didn't bother him in the slightest that he was ripping away Randy's heart word by word. "You think I don't know all of that? You think I don't know that he doesn't want to be with me when I would give anything to be with him?" Randy watched John's gaze soften, pity entering their blue depths, and that just pissed him off even more. He continued on, his voice shaking with emotion. "I fucking love him and I'm not good enough for him. He's the only one I want and he wants nothing to do with me. So excuse the fuck out of me if I'm pissed off at the world right now!"

"Look man," John said his head slowly shaking, "I'm not saying you shouldn't feel anything, I'm saying you should _deal _with how you're feeling instead of ignoring it and taking it out on everyone."

"I don't want to deal with it because then it's real." Randy didn't know he was going to say those words until he heard them hitting the air around them. And that made the sting of the words even more painful. He slowly lowered himself into the lone chair in the hotel room, resting his face in his hands. The silence that followed was almost as horrible as the admission had been.

John walked over and sat on the bed directly in front of him. He raised his eyes just enough to meet his friend's gaze but the silence stretched on between them. "I know you don't Randy but I think you need to. So just do what you need to and I'll be right here by your side."

As annoying as the idiot was he really was a great friend when you need him to be. And he was right, it was time for him to face everything that was happening.

"He's the only person who's managed to piss off more people than you these last few weeks." Randy didn't even spare a glance in John's direction. He was staring intently at Dean, watching him eat alone, headphones blaring whatever kind of music interested him these days and silently daring anyone to approach him.

"Yeah, I know." Randy was done pretending like he hadn't been watching Dean's every move from a distance any longer. He'd spent months doing that already, before their relationship had ever started, and all it had brought him was months of wanting and waiting. He wasn't going to do that again. John was right last night, he needed to do something instead of just waiting around to see what would happen. "But that's kind of perfect, it makes this easier."

"Makes what easier? What are you doing?" John's confusion at the situation was almost comical. As was watching him almost fall out of the chair in his haste to stand. But Randy had a focus and a plan after weeks of nothing and he wasn't going to be stopped.

"I'm going to what you said, I'm going to face what's happening and I'm going to deal with it." Randy said calmly attempting to sidestep John and make his way to his former lover.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." The scowl on John's face was enough to make Randy finally crack a smile.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't Johnny, but that's how I've chosen to interpret it."

"Why are you so damn chipper all the sudden? I don't like this, the only time you're ever this happy is when shit is about to getting really fucking ugly and that's not good for anyone around here." John's slight Italian background was starting to come out, his hands gesturing wildly with every word he said, drawing more and more attention as he went on no matter how much he tried to keep his voice down. Randy looked over John's shoulder to see Dean's eyes watching him just as closely as he had been watching him earlier.

"Move." Randy said in a low voice, no longer finding amusement in John's actions. He finally had the nerve to do what he had wanted to for so long now and he wasn't going to take the chance on it all falling apart at the last second.

Briskly making his way across the room Randy pulled out a chair across from his once lover and sat down, crossing his arms on the table in front of him. He refused to show any sign of worry, any sign that he wasn't one hundred percent confident in his actions. His gaze never wavered, he refused to give even the slightest inch of his resolve, because if there was one thing Randy had learned about Dean, it was that if he saw the slightest weakness he would pounce on it, he would hold onto it and use it until he twisted things around and nothing was even recognizable anymore. He'd let that happen once before, he'd let Dean find a weakness and watched helplessly as he used it against him. But not this time.

Dean's hands slowly raised up to grip the cords of his earbuds pulling them out and placing them on the table in front of him with the same slow, precise movements before looking around at everyone that Randy had no doubt was staring at them. Perfect.

"I want answers." He stated, keeping his voice quiet enough that not anyone besides Dean would be able to hear him. "So I'm either going to get them here, with everyone watching, or you can quit avoiding me and we can go someplace privately." Randy could still see the fear in Dean's eyes, his worry evident. Randy acted quickly. "It doesn't much matter to me, I'm sure you're well aware that everyone knows something is up between the two of us, even if they don't know exactly what it is. We both turned into absolute jackasses at the same time and when we aren't staring at each other we're pretending like we don't know the other exists. People around here aren't as stupid as you would think." Randy paused a second before adding, "Well most of them aren't." He'd forgotten how much a smile from Dean, even a small one that he was fighting to hide, could make his heart flip. It really was a beautiful sight.

"If you insist on this, then come on, but I don't know what you're hoping for." Dean stood abruptly, leaving his plate and drink behind. Randy quickly followed, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, his plan didn't extend that far. Dean was too unpredictable to know what to completely expect. He followed the retreating back through the mazes of hallways, he'd thought they were heading for his locker room, or even Dean's, but they ended up at a dead end, surrounded by boxes of wires and God only knew what else.

Coming up slowly to the man leaning against the curtained wall, Randy left enough space between the two of them for Dean to feel comfortable even if it was tearing at every ounce of control he had. "When I said somewhere private, I thought you would think of someplace a little better than this."

Dean's eyes slowly moved up until they settled on Randy's face and a smirk overtook his lips. Seeing Dean looking at him that way, his back leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and one ankle resting on top of the other was a devastating sight, one that Randy couldn't get enough of. He took a half step forward only to halt when Dean straightened his stance and shook his head.

"You need to have more faith than that." He said before gripping the black curtain and disappearing behind it.

Randy took a deep breath before following the younger man behind the curtain, unsure of what he was going to find once he was in there.


	5. Chapter 5

He damn near tripped over him. Randy looked down and took in Dean's obvious attempt to look casual. He was leaning against the stone wall, his head tipped back as he stared up at Randy, his legs stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed. He appeared completely relaxed and with the dim lights, Randy couldn't see his eyes to judge whether or not that was true. The sneaky bastard probably planned it that way.

Randy stared down at the man who had come to mean so much to him, unsure of where to start or what to say. Dean stared up at him, eyes squinted. He look utterly relaxed and it just made Randy's shoulders tense even more. How the hell was he staying so calm when Randy felt like he was about to burst out of his skin with worry.

"Are you going to talk to me? Tell me why we broke up?" Randy demanded, realizing he was a little harsher than he had intended to be when Dean's eyes narrowed even farther but he never bothered to stand.

"I told you before Orton," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest, "we aren't any good together."

Randy didn't know what infuriated him more, the flippant way Dean talked about their relationship, how relaxed he was when Randy felt like he would break from the stress or the lies being dished out to him again.

"That's bullshit and you know it. We were great together for months then something happened, something you still won't tell me about. What was it, what happened?" Randy held his breath in the hope that he would finally get through to the stubborn man but he knew that it was futile in the end. Dean simply shook his head, finally breaking eye contact with him to stare down at the floor beside his casually crossed legs.

"Why won't you tell me Dean? Why won't you let me know what happened. Maybe I can fix this or help somehow."

Randy took a small step back, his eyes widening in surprise when Dean leaped to his feet and tossed his hands in the air. "Do I look weak to you?!" He shouted. "Do I look like someone who needs you to save them? I can handle my own damn shit Orton." Dean went to leave but Randy managed to recover in time to grab his arm, stopping him.

"Don't even go there Ambrose." Randy spat out the name, hating that they were back to calling each other by their last names. "Nobody knows better than me what a tough son of a bitch you are and that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself."

"Then why are you so concerned about taking care of me?" Dean hissed back, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Because that's part of being in a relationship, helping each other out and doing for each other even when it isn't necessary." Randy answered, his own anger slowly seeping out of him leaving him feel more tired than anything else. "Why do you do this Dean?" he asked, bringing his fingers up to trail along his whiskered jawline. "Why are you always looking for excuses and reasons why this won't work?"

For a small second, Randy watched Dean's eyes soften. He looked so much like that man who had spent many nights in Randy's arms that he lost himself for a moment. Randy felt himself moving forward, bringing his other hand up to cradle the smaller man's hip. Just as suddenly as it had started, Dean's tenderness disappeared. He shoved away from Randy, sending him stumbling backwards. Once Randy managed to regain his footing, he looked over to see Dean pacing back and forth, his hands fisted in his hair. Randy wasn't sure what was happening or what the other man was doing until he spun on Randy, the look in his eyes sending sparks shooting into the small makeshift room around them. "I keep looking for why it's not working because it won't work and you need to realize that."

Dean fell back against the wall looking more defeated than Randy could ever remember seeing him before. "This was better for you Randy, and that's what I wanted. You wanted more than I'm ready to give."

"And you go scared." Randy quietly finished, knowing he was dead on by the look in Dean's eyes. But the younger man continued on.

"And if I stayed it would only hurt you more in the long run."

"So what you're saying is that you left me, gutted me, in the hope that you would be saving me more pain down the road? Seriously Dean? You have horrible logic." Randy told him, the first real smile he could remember having in weeks breaking out across his face. But Dean was still looking at him warily. Smart man, because Randy was finally breaking through that tough exterior and he wasn't going to stop picking at the cracks until it was in pieces around his feet.

"I want this and so do you, I know you do." He said taking a few cautious steps towards the skittish man. He could bolt at any time and Randy wasn't sure he could catch him if he did. "Why don't we just say fuck everyone and everything else and do this thing? We can do this together, you know we can." Randy told him, finally getting close enough to reach out and touch the smaller man. Randy's heart pounded in his chest, each breath stuttering in his lungs.

"I don't know." He'd never looked so scared before in all their time together. Randy was starting to worry again, what if he wasn't able to convince Dean that this is what would be best for both of them. He never had been very good with words, they just weren't his strong suit. But he wanted this, wanted this man, and he wasn't going to quit until he had him.

"I want you Dean, I want to be with you and I want a life with you. Do you have any idea the amount of pride I'm swallowing to tell you all this right now? Are you just going to throw it all back in my face?" That seemed to finally get the shorter man's attention. His eyes snapped up to meet his, shock obvious on his expression. "Do you not realize that? Do you not see that you're throwing everything I'm trying to give you right back at me and hurting more than anything else you ever did could?"

Silence reigned over the two men for several minutes, their sawing breaths the only thing filling the still air around them. Finally, Dean spoke, looking down as he did, a look of absolute misery covering his face. "Randy I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to make you feel this way and I wish you didn't. But," he stumbled over his words, he cleared his throat and tried again, "but if you do, maybe it's best it happens now and you'll feel better sooner because we both know you were going to end up hurt no matter what if you stayed with me." Randy opened his mouth to tell Dean to quit being stupid, to quit pushing him away. But Dean pulled his eyes up to look into Randy's, acting as though it was happening against his will. And his next words knocked Randy's breath away. "I love you and I want you happy, even if it means I have to stay miserable."

His body took over, acting without any thought because Randy's mind was frozen over what Dean had just told him. He rushed forward and slammed his body into Dean's.

"Mmph." His lover's breath rushed out of his lungs as his back hit the hard wall behind them.

Randy knew he was being rough, maybe a little even a little too rough, but Dean's words had torn his control apart. This man loved him. He'd been determined to chase him before no matter how long it took, but now he wasn't going to let him leave this space until Randy had what he wanted. Because now he knew that Dean wanted it too.

Dean's hands pushed against his chest in a half-hearted attempt to break them apart. Randy never let up the pressure of his kiss though. He knew Dean was strong enough to break them apart if he really wanted to, so if they were still pressed together it was because they both wanted it.

With that thought in mind, Randy ran his tongue along the seam of Dean's mouth, trying his best to slip past the pressed lips. He groaned when they slid open just enough to grant him access and he took advantage of that fact as quick as possible. He loved this man and he was determined to show him just how much and put an end to all this drama they both seemed to create out of nowhere.

Seeing the chinks in the armor beginning to form, Randy didn't waste any time before moving his hands down the slim hips and bending slightly to wrap his hands around the muscular thighs. He didn't know how Dean would react to the action, the man had no pattern for his behavior. It was one of the things that Randy loved about him the most, but it also was one of the things about the man that sent him screaming up the walls.

Thankfully, the man reacted just the way Randy hoped he would and he couldn't stop from slowly grinding against the shorter man when those calloused hands slowly slid up his arms and neck to grasp the sides of his head and turn it to an angle that Dean obviously approved of more.

The pressure on his straining erection was almost painful after all the time he had spent without. But he couldn't stop, he didn't even make an attempt because he knew it would be pointless. Dean was making all those amazing sounds that Randy couldn't get enough of, and each moan of pleasure spurred on his actions to an almost hectic motion.

His hips were moving at a fever pitch by this time, grinding harder and faster with each groan that left Dean's throat.

"Randy, please." The soft plea went straight through Randy, settling in his groin and making him that much more desperate for release. He pushed more of his weight against Dean, more effectively pinning the younger man to the wall. Dean reacted perfectly, almost in sync with Randy's actions, by pulling his legs up higher and locking his ankles behind Randy's back and taking more of his own weight, the motion freeing Randy's hands to move into the unruly blond locks, twisting his fingers into the tangled mess, and applying just the right amount of pressure to bring the needy whimper out of his man, the sound setting Randy's blood on fire.

He couldn't move fast enough, he couldn't go hard enough in his effort to bring them both off. Dean was finally showing just how much he needed him, finally admitting it, and Randy wasn't stopping until they were both reaching that perfect plateau. He locked his eyes with the deep grey ones in front of him, showing the passion, the need, the uncontrollable desire burning in them, laying himself bare and not trying to hold anything back. If he wanted that from Dean, then the only thing he could do was give that himself.

The tingling began in the base of his spine, his balls pulling up closer to his body, and he knew he was going to have work fast to bring his lover off, even if he didn't want the pleasure to end. Randy slowly moved forward and grasped the plump bottom lip between his teeth. Never breaking eye contact, Randy bit down firmly before slamming his mouth to Dean's cutting off the scream of pleasure leaving his lover as he came, Randy following close behind.

He battled to get his breathing under control as he continued to lean his weight against Dean, the slighter man allowing the cuddling, much to Randy's shock. Dean had never been much for close contact, even in private. Knowing that, Randy wasn't surprised at all when the younger man began squirming against him and lightly pressing against his chest. Randy regretfully pushed away, putting a small amount of space between the two, but nowhere near enough to allow for Dean's escape.

Randy watched as the man looked everywhere but at his face, his jaw working the entire time, as he slowly lowered his legs to the ground. The longer the silence stretched on, the more Randy was sure none of this would end the way he thought it would, the way he wanted it to.

"So are we going to do this, for real this time?" He asked suddenly, unable to bear the waiting any longer even though Dean's actions weren't promising a positive outcome.

Randy saw the hesitancy before the words even began. "Randy I…"

"Right," He cut him off feeling his heart sink, he didn't want to do this, but he couldn't keep going to on like this, "just know I'm not going to wait around forever Dean." And with that, Randy turned and left, ignore the sticky cum he could feel cooling in his pants and the stab of pain each step issued to his heart. He hoped that Dean would call out to him, chase him down, grab him do something. But nothing happened, and Randy's pride refused to allow him to turn around and look at the man that was slowly tearing him apart. Maybe this really would be the end for them.


End file.
